


zucchini bread

by dax (daxmii)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rory's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxmii/pseuds/dax
Relationships: Rory & Spencer
Kudos: 1





	zucchini bread

It's been a week since I moved in with Spencer. The time we don't spend unpacking all of our belongings from a somehow endless supply of cardboard boxes we spend together, learning for the first time how to live hand-in-hand. Our transition into domestic life has been less than perfect; we spend some afternoons lazing around on the sofa with our tv set sitting on a stack of unopened boxes, we've ordered takeout almost every night even though we've already unpacked the kitchen, we've argued whether or not that picture frame should go there or there. But despite all of that, the more time I spend with them, with each morning spent in content silence, with each box unpacked, with each night tucked into our bed, I find myself admiring them more and more.

I love it when they flash me their gap-toothed smile. I love it when they fall asleep on me after a long day. I love the way they look when they watch as Bug does something strange, like they're witnessing the birth of a star with their own two eyes. I love watching them put on their makeup, and I love the way we laugh when they beg me to let them do mine. It's not quite romantic--I'm not really sure that I want it to be-- but it's cozy, and it makes my heart feel full the way that it hasn't been in so long.

I've learned that they really like to bake. I honestly had no idea until we pulled cupcake trays out of one of their boxes. They blushed as they said it was a guilty pleasure of theirs that they don't really like to share. "To be honest, I'm not that good."

I smiled incredulously. "That can't be true. Why would you keep doing it then?"

"Because it's fun," they said, the corners of their mouth slowly rising. "And it makes me feel happy."

I begged for days after that for them to bake something for the three of us, just to try. They playfully refused, insisting they'd give us food poisoning if they did. I asked, "Really, what's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly their face fell. "I don't really know. I guess I'm just scared. I've never really done something like this before."

"Baking? I thought you said you loved baking."

Their smile returned. "No, I do. I just meant, y'know, sharing it with another person."

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen," I assured them. "Besides, my fat ass will eat anything you put in front of me."

Sure enough, the next day, they came home with shopping bags full of ingredients, letting them spill out on the counter. They announced loudly and proudly that they're making zucchini bread, because dammit, who the hell can mess up zucchini bread.

I'd fully intended to sit and watch as they got to work until they looked back at me as they were sifting flour and simply asked, "Are you gonna help?"

"Do you want me to? This is your thing."

"I'd rather share it with you. Maybe it'll taste better with some help, y'know?" They flashed me a stupid smile as they handed me a large bowl. "Crack three eggs in there, please."

We made a huge mess. There were shells in the eggs, flour and sugar all over the counter, we forgot to grease the bread pans, and Bug ate half the walnuts before we could even put them in the batter. Despite the clunkiness, we managed to work together--I poured as they mixed, and I held the grater as they prepared the zucchini. 

In the end, after they almost burnt their hand trying to pull the pan out of the oven, we gazed upon our bread, the fruit of our labor, the result of an arduous whole twenty-two minutes of work, and... laughed our asses off.

It was the ugliest zucchini bread we'd ever seen.

"Dammit," Spencer cried, barely able to contain their laughter, "we managed to fucked up zucchini bread! Figures!"

We let Bug try the first piece, because, frankly, we were too scared to try it ourselves, and after his first bite his eyes lit up. "This taste good! Really, try it!"

In disbelief, we sliced ourselves pieces of bread and tried them, and holy shit, he was right. It was a decent loaf of zucchini bread. I'd definitely had better, but the bread was soft and it tasted sweet and cinnamony. Spencer was amazed, their eyes shiny as they devoured the rest of their slice.

"This is the best bread I've ever made."

They looked at me, looking to judge my reaction. I just smiled. "Spencer, this is amazing."

The next morning, spent, as usual, in silence, we sliced three more pieces of bread off for breakfast, served with butter and some of my favorite breakfast tea. The sun shining in from the windowsill warmed our skin, and as we spent the minutes trying to wake our sleepy brains, we smiled and chuckled about our zucchini bread success.

We went on with our day as normal. We unpacked boxes, argued about where the signed E.T. poster is going to go, took a midday nap on the sofa, then got right back to it. It's not perfect, it's not what you'd expect a "relationship" to be, but it's cozy, and it makes my heart feel full. It makes us happy. I think that's all that matters.   
  



End file.
